Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by AnneD90
Summary: Draco ya no soporta un segundo más el rompimiento con Harry. Por eso compra una argolla. Advertencias: AU Mágico, EWE, corazones rotos.


**Título:** Two Beds and a Coffee Machine.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Draco/Harry.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU Mágico, EWE, corazones rotos.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia. Además, el título fue vilmente robado a Savage Garden.

Draco notó las dos camas y hubo algo que hizo conexión en su cerebro. Arthur Weasley bribón maldito, se dijo. Ahora entendía toda esa palabrería sin sentido y las miles de disculpas que le había ofrecido por adelantado. Cuando regresara del estúpido viaje "de negocios" al que, oh coincidencia, lo habían mandado con Potter, definitivamente se las iba a cobrar.

―¿Ésta es nuestra habitación? ―preguntó Harry con el mismo tono de desagrado que Draco si éste hubiese sido el segundo en entrar.

―Así parece.

―Creo que nos han jugado una mala broma ―dictaminó Harry antes de echarse sobre la cama. Él hizo lo mismo.

Desde que habían roto, parecía que todo el mundo mágico se empeñaba en hacerlos volver. Al principio nadie había estado de acuerdo en que tuvieran una relación y Draco ni siquiera se había sorprendido ante la reacción de los adoradores de Potter, raro hubiese sido que todos se alegraran por ellos. ¡Harry y él eran enemigos!, era obvio que se escandalizarían al escuchar que Harry Potter, héroe y salvador, andaba con un mortífago no consumado.

No obstante, tras dos años de noviazgo, habían decidido darse un respiro. Draco pensó que la noticia de su rompimiento sería recibido con agrado, pero no fue así. Cada miembro de la familia Weasley había hablado con él, preguntándole, una y otra vez, si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto. Las personas lo detenían para cuestionarle acerca de sus sentimientos y los de su exnovio, ¡como si él fuera a contarles todo! Además, odiaba que se creyeran expertas en materia de amor y le dieran una serie de inútiles consejos para reavivar la "llama" que se apagó. ¡Imbéciles! Como si él necesitara de esas estupideces para seducir a alguien.

En todo caso, los motivos de su separación no eran tan superfluos como la gente creía. Harry quería casarse legalmente. Harry quería una boda. Harry quería un anillo de compromiso. Y Draco no estaba dispuesto a complacer ninguno de sus deseos.

Harry sabía que Draco no creía en el matrimonio. Desde la tercera cita lo había dejado muy claro, cuando entre jadeos, besos y arrumacos, el rubio había dicho medio en broma, medio en serio: "Podría vivir así el resto de mi vida, podría acostarme cada noche contigo, así, sin obligaciones de por medio. Y yo sería feliz. "

Tal vez no había sido muy claro en cuanto al tema, pero Harry debió suponerlo. Siempre se estaba quejando de las ceremonias de enlace, más de una vez le dijo que esperaba nunca pasar por algo así y continuamente argumentaba que el matrimonio era una tontería, porque el amor traspasaba barreras y no se necesitaban de estúpidos contratos para que dos personas se mantuvieran unidas.

―¿Bajarás conmigo a cenar?

―Casi me había olvidado de ti ―respondió Draco, abriendo los ojos. Los minutos que habían estado en silencio, le habían provocado temor. En otros tiempos habrían llegado, habrían follado, se habrían duchado y habrían bajado a cenar― ¿Quieres bajar ya?

―Más al rato.

―Sólo procura no quedarte dormido, ¿de acuerdo?

―Entonces charlemos. Así te aseguras de que no lo haré.

Hasta ese momento, Draco le había estado dando la espalda a Harry. Volteó y cuando lo hizo, vio en los ojos de Harry el mismo sentimiento que le colmaba a él. La irises verdes no brillaban con el mismo fulgor con el que solían hacerlo y la caída de sus párpados claramente mostraban el cansancio y la depresión que Harry llevaba a cuestas. ¿Tendría él la misma expresión?

―¿Quieres café?

―¿Café? ―Draco miró con extrañeza a Harry.

―Allá hay una mesa con una cafetera ―dijo señalando hacia la pequeña sala que albergaba el cuarto.

―De acuerdo.

Harry se levantó, Draco lo siguió con la mirada. Se sentía demasiado incómodo, demasiado fuera de lugar. Quería correr, saltar, huir. ¡Amaba a Harry! Con él había pasado los mejores años de su vida y a dos meses de haber dejado de ser novios, él seguía sin dejar de buscar el calor del cuerpo de Harry por las mañanas en su cama, sin poder dejar de verlo y sentir arder su pecho, sin querer olvidarse de él.

¡Y sólo Merlín sabe que lo ama y que por ello ha comprado una argolla!

Harry vuelve sobre sus pasos con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Extiende una a Draco, quien se incorpora y la toma, pero no es lo único que sujeta fuertemente entre sus dedos. No por nada tiene dos manos.

―Siéntate ―el rubio ofrece un lado de su cama y aunque Harry está un poco desconcertado ante la petición, lo hace. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, ni se mueven y no se atreven a levantar la mirada. Draco cree que este momento es mucho más incómodo que el día en que por primera vez se besaron y ambos quisieron ser tragados por la tierra.

―Disculpa a Arthur, es un entrometido, pero lo que hizo… No fue por molestarnos.

―Lo sé ―y finalmente se miran a los ojos. Draco muerde sus labios, Harry aparta la mirada avergonzada, entonces el rubio comprende que no hay motivo para temer y que no importa lo que él crea, porque sus creencias lo apartan más y más de sus deseos y él sencillamente no puede con eso. No puede vivir un segundo más sin poder tocar a Harry, sin poder besarlo, sin poder amarlo.

Ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces antes de buscar en su bolsillo el anillo con el que siempre carga.

―¿Te casarías conmigo?

Harry abre los ojos enormemente al ver la palma extendida de Draco en la cual descansa un pequeño aro dorado.

―No es esto lo que quieres.

―Tal vez no quiera casarme, pero quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pareceré un cursi, imbécil, sacado de un libro de príncipes y princesas. Y sabes que no soy así con nadie más y… ¡Potter!, ¡¿ por qué no puedes entender que te amo y que tu respuesta debería ser sí y mil veces sí? ¡De verdad! Me está costando esto. Estoy renunciando a mis creencias y lo hago con gusto, pero si vuelves a decirme otra… ―Harry le silenció, abalanzándose sobre su boca.

―Sí, Draco. Sí y mil veces sí.

Fin


End file.
